Redefining Family
by Soprano Pixie
Summary: After a fatal accident changes the lives of the New Directions forever, Tina and Kurt soon learn that family is far more than just blood. Featuring: Tina/Kurt, Finn, Carole, and Wemma. Other club members slowly come as plot continues.
1. Prologue Pt 1 Tina

**Redefining Family**

It was bad enough they lost Regionals, but when a serious accident affects the lives of three WMHS students, the kids of New Directions soon find that learning to rely on each other maybe the only thing that saves their sanity and their sense of belonging.

Slightly A/U - Will and Emma are a couple. The Regionals loss is NOT the same one as depicted in the Season Finale.

Disclaimers: Trust me, If Glee were mine - I would not be here right now.

**_Prologue_**

_Part I - Tina_

Tina stepped gingerly into the unfamiliar surroundings, keeping her duffel bag and purse clenched close to her body. She looked around, taking in the clean home, the smart décor, and the strong scent of Lysol that had permeated the air. The clunk of her combat boots echoed though the hall as she followed the red haired figure to a door, "Um … we managed to make it as close to your old room as we could," it said, "All your things are there …" her voice trailed off as the figure pushed it open.

And it was true, it was all there - her loft bed with it's deep purple comforter and bed sheets; underneath it, her laptop had been set on the corner study area and a desk lamp had been clipped to its edge. Her bookcase had been pushed against the opposite wall, the contents surprisingly arranged by author and neatly lined up. Placed atop it were a few pieces that were new to her - a plush black teddy bear, lava lamp, and a hard backed leather journal. Even her old princess style vanity had been arranged accordingly with a selection of hair items and toiletries set in a small basket along side it's mirror. A framed picture of her with her parents had been tacked up on the wall.

Biting her lip to stifle out a sob, Tina could tell that a lot of care had been put into making her new room as normal and as comfortable as possible. She felt a warm hand clasp her shoulder from behind and squeeze it gently. "You're home now," said the familiar voice. She nodded and released her bag to push away a tear she felt rolling from her eye, "Thank you, Mr. Schue - Thanks, Miss Pills- ... " She managed to say, her voice cracking.

After two weeks of keeping a brave face, remaining as stoic and tough as possible though the funeral, court hearings, packing her belongings, and then being turned over to a strange home in the foster care system - Tina Cohen-Chang finally let her pain go. Her knees gave out and her body followed, sending her collapsing to the hardwood floor.

Within moments, she was engulfed in two pairs of arms, both holding her close. She clung tightly to the strong masculine body and let her head lay against the soft auburn hair that rest on the shoulder that embraced her from the other side. She wept like she never wept before.

For the two adults, It took all their strength to not weep openly themselves. But the trembling body pressed between them needed strength. Their strength.

It would be wrong to shush her, to tell her that things were going to be okay. Things were NOT okay in her fragile world.


	2. Prologue Pt 2 Kurt

**Redefining Family**

Prologue Cont.

_Part II - Kurt_

For Kurt Hummel, It seemed as if one day had blurred into another as he sat motionlessly in the hospital chair next to his father's bed. The rise and fall of the ventilator had been the only sounds he could focus on, his mind blocking out all else. As unnerving it all was, it was still a comfort. It was a sign that his dad was still alive, still with him.

Whoosh ….

Whoosh ….

Whoosh ….

Whoosh ….

Four quick counts of beats between each. He heard nearly everything musically. At one point, he even found himself singing the main theme to Cabaret to the rhythm of the life giving instrument. A smirk made it way across his lips when he did. The only real smiling he did in the last two weeks. For the most part, he was expressionless and vacant - not even a tear. He wanted to be 'a man', something his father would be proud of.

If he could not be 'man' in the way others expected, he'd be one emotionally.

Somehow, it was easier not to feel anything when everything else is crashing around you.

Carole Hudson had been taking him to and from the hospital each day, where he would remain until visiting hours were over. She would often bring him a home cooked meal, class assignments, and Finn would join him daily after practice and rehearsals to keep him company.

Very little talking was done beyond, "Hey - how you feelin?" and "I'll be fine."

She and her son were his family, now. Carole didn't even thinking twice about taking him in as her own. If she married Burt, he'd be her son anyway, and over the last few months of their relationship, she grew to love him as such.

First his mother, now maybe his father. As much as he tried to press the idea out of his mind, Kurt knew that his dad could not be like that forever. All he could do is just sit, think, and cling to his father's limp hand.


	3. Prologue Pt 3 Finn

Redefining Family

_Prologue Cont._

_Part III - Finn_

Mrs. Hudson reached out and grabbed her son's arm gently as proceeded to trudge down to the bedroom he now shared with Kurt. "I know this is going to take some getting used to, and I won't lie and tell you it be easy - but you guys need each other." Sighing heavily, he hugged his mother with one arm and started to the basement door.

"Love you, mom." He called out, just before disappeared.

Sniffling came from a lump under the duvet in the darker corner of the room, followed by a muffled cough and moan. The lump shifted and silenced when footsteps approached it.

"It's okay… it's just me," Finn sat heavily on the edge of Kurt's bed and felt around on the blanket to pat him on the head.

"You know," said the voice from underneath, "Any other time, I'd really like the fact you are attempting to fondle me - but right now, this just isn't working."

He pulled his hand back and silently sniggered to himself. _Look who's back._

"Listen, buddy," Finn started, "I just want you to know that … that …" He was never a guy for sincere words, so being able to conjure up a sympathy speech was somewhat beyond his grasp, "I'm really sorry about today - hell, for this entire thing … if I could find the guy that caused it all I'd beat the crap outta him …"

The bed gave off a small but audible laugh, "You hold, I'll punch."

"Yeah," was all Finn could say at the moment, "Yeah…"

It had not been an easy day for anyone in the Hudson household. If at all, it was one of the worst days that had ever shed light on the home.

"Finn?"

Looking over, he was surprised to see Kurt sitting up in bed and staring up at him with swollen eyes.

"What is it like to not have a dad?"

The pressing question hung in the air for a few moments as he observed the pathetic sight before him. Without speaking, Finn pulled his new brother under his arm and squeezed him, the same way he did his mother a while earlier.

At first, Kurt remained stiff under the unexpected show of affection, but slowly relaxed as Finn made a feeble attempt at conversation.

"Dude, don't bug yourself with such questions … they will mess you up … I used to think the same stuff all the time, you know - not having a dad ... and stuff …" He trailed off, feeling like complete loser. He wished he were more articulate.

Another silence hung again, longer this time as the two boys tried to find words for the awkward subject.

"Tina must feel like shit," Kurt finally said, with more of normal tone is his voice, "If I'm mad about anything because of this - I'm mad about what she is going through."

Nodding, Finn agreed, "It must hurt … like REALLY hurt …"

Kurt inwardly rolled his eyes ,"Dumb-ass, she is suffering - both her parents are gone."

_Oh Jockboy, you really are dense. _He said in his mind.

"So are yours …" Finn cringed at his own words - _Insert silent face-plam_

"Thanks for reminding me …" The tone behind the voice wasn't angry, however - just numb.

"Sorry."

Rising from the bed, Finn ruffled Kurt's hair and let his hand linger there for moment before moving to his side of the room.

"Hey Finn?"

"Hmmm?"

"You make a great brother."

Smiling to himself, he slid under the covers of his own bed.

"So do you."


	4. Nerds Need Love Too

**NERDS NEED LOVE TOO**

"What she needs is a sense of normalcy, now," Emma pulled on her robe and unraveled her wet hair from the towel atop her head, "School will be out in two days and she's missed nearly three weeks worth of classes. Home schooling her for the summer would be best. She'll even have leg up for next fall."

Getting ready for bed that night, both Will and Emma pondered on how they can manage a steady routine for Tina, who had been withdrawn and silent since the accident. Reverting to her shy ways again, including the induced stuttering, they were lucky to even get a few full sentences out of her.

"She's a smart girl," Will told her, "She's maintained a straight 'A' average since her freshman year. The other teachers sing her academic praises despite the fact she holes up when called in class." He started getting tense, as he often did when something began to bother him.

Emma passed a comb through her damp hair several times and set it down. She then crossed to Will, wrapped her arms around him and hugged his waist, "I know … I know," She said, " But we just need to get a routine into her life. To convince the court that she can remain with us, then we need to prove to them we are capable of bringing up a teenage girl with severe emotional issues."

He kissed the top of her head, "Can we do this, Em," he said softly into her hair, "Are we even ready for this?"

She rubbed her cheek into his neck, taking in his warmth, "No one said this was going to be easy, but we sure as heck will do all we can."

"I just don't the want state trying to take her," he told her, "Tina can't handle that - not to mention her only relatives are a maternal aunt and uncle who have plans to send her to a boarding school in Vermont because they don't know what to do with her."

Emma looked up, "What?"

Will nodded and steered her toward the bed where he made her sit, "I got the call this morning after breakfast," he started, "You were still fixing up her room at the time."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I didn't want to alarm you."

She sighed frustrated, "_We _are both signed as her Guardian ad Litems - WE deal with her up bringing and well being. _We, _Will, meaning you and me…"

Will placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know - I'm sorry, but today was supposed to be a good one. How could I ruin her home coming only to say that she just may be taken away from us."

"I don't want to go."

The voice was scarcely audible but they heard the faint cry as if it were next to them.

Tina stood in the middle of the doorway of master bedroom, a scared look on her face. She cast her eyes away as they stared right back at her.

Will rushed over and placed an arm around her shoulders, "How much did you hear?" he asked quietly, bringing her in and setting her next to Emma.

"Enough." She said, not looking at either of them, "Sorry to listen in - but the door was open … and I was on my way to the bathroom and ... " she trailed off and got quiet.

She held her hands tightly in her lap and crossed her ankles, trying to make herself as small as possible - wanting to disappear.

"Oh, sweetie," Emma reached out and began to stroke her hair, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Tina simply nodded.

Kneeling before her at eye level, will placed his hand on hers, "We won't let that happen - no one's going to take you," he said, "I won't allow it, Emma won't allow it."

The tension was thick as they sat in silence, until - that is, Will gestured to her loose t-shirt she had on along with her pajama pants.

"That supposed to be someone we know?" he asked light heartedly.

Tina smirked, holding in a laugh.

"I don't know - but I think it does …" Emma said, smiling, observing the cartoon cat.

'NERDS NEED LOVE TOO it said in bold black letters and red hearts, along with the depiction of Hello Kitty and her fellow male feline companion 'Dear Daniel' wearing suspenders and plastic rimmed glasses.


	5. The Tell All

_Notes_

_*Kurt's full name inspired from the thread of the same name at Glee Forum - thanks guys, I love it!_

**The Tell-All**

"YOU'RE BACK!"

Kurt didn't know what got him when he stepped into homeroom that morning. Swept into the tightest embrace he could imagine, he found half struggling for air has the dark arms squeezed the living daylights out of his smaller frame.

"I been trying to contact you forever - FOREVER! I called every day, you never answered your cell, I thought you were … I mean, I was just so … I missed you, boy!"

It was Mercedes, crying.

He hugged his best friend back just as tightly and sighed, finding it good to be in a familiar surroundings and with familiar faces.

"Missed you too, diva," he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry I didn't call you back."

She hung on, wanting to be a support pillar for him.

"No, you have every reason to not want to talk to anyone - and, oh god, your dad - I'm so sorry - really, if there is anything I can do, tell me."

He shook his head, "You're here, that's all I need."

As the rest of the students filed in, many approached him with their condolences. Mrs. Wilkes, the home room teacher had given him a tight hug as he left for his next class, "Stay strong, dearie." She said, as she released him.

Despite the comfort, Kurt still felt very vulnerable. There was a buzz of silence that fell when he stepped into a classroom or passed in the hall. Everyone knew about what happened, no denying it. Two days after the accident, the front page of Lima Gazette had been a tell-all giving all details of the tragedy.

* * *

_Seizure Victim Cause of Auto Collision, Killing Two, Injuring One_

_-Kay Hope, Lima Press_

_A local teen has been left orphaned when on Thursday night, Nathaniel Grant (62) suffered a seizure at the wheel of his Dodge pickup, causing his vehicle to plow into the car of Alexander Chang (45) and Roberta Cohen-Chang (41). Riding with them was Burt Hummel (48). It is said that the parents were carpooling home from their children's vocal competition when Grant's truck had collided into the front side of the Black Volkswagen Passat, causing it to run into the median, flip and set on fire._

_The surviving Grant was taken to Ohio Regional Medical Center where he was treated with broken ribs, severe concussions, and fractured leg. The Cohen-Changs were pronounced dead on the scene. They are survived by their only daughter, Tiana "Tina" Elise Cohen-Chang (16). Widower Burt Hummel remains on life support. He has one son, Kurt Eugene Hummel, also 16. Trust funds for both children have been established by the faculty of McKinley High School, where both teens attend. _

_Kurt remains in his family home, looked after by Carole Hudson, his father's girlfriend who had been widowed since the mid 90's. "He my son now," Mrs. Hudson told us, through faint tears during the interview the day after then accident, "He's a sweet boy, the nicest kid you would ever meet. He lost his mother when he was very young, and now to have him lose his daddy - it's too much for one child to bear alone. What sort of cruel fates are doing this to such a good boy?" Hudson paused for a moment to regain composure before saying, "I want him - I'll take him, I love him like my own. It's the least I can do for Burt." Mrs. Hudson also has one son, Finn, fellow student to Chang and Hummel. _

_Tina has been taken into the Ohio foster care system where McKinley teachers, William Schuester and Emma Pillsbury are fighting to represent her via the Ohio State Guardian ad Litum program. "We know her best," said Schuester (31) , her Spanish instructor and director of the glee club program both Chang and Hummel sing with. When questioned as to why he and Pillsbury want to take the arduous responsibility, he replied, "This choir is her second family. Emma and I have worked with her extensively over the year with her music, personal life, and social activities. Having her become ward of state is the last thing she needs, you don't remove a grieving child from what they know as familiar. Tina is trying to be as strong as possible right now and we want to be there for her, we love her." _

_Donations to the trust can be made in Cohen-Chang and Hummel's names to Ohio Federal Credit Union. _

_

* * *

_

"Toughen up, Hummel," Sue Sylvester had advised him later that day in Gym, "You may be a pansy ass baby queer, but you got more gut in ya than a sumo wrestler on bull steroids."

He furrowed his brow momentarily, but understood that it was Ms. Sylvester's odd way of showing sympathy.

"Do me favor, kid," she had approached him, "Just because school is nearly over that does not mean Cheerios stops, so do all your crying at home, I don't want to see tears at my practices, you understand me? "

"Certainly, Ma'am." He managed to say in a regular tone of voice, not wanting to sound weak in the presence of his coach.

For a moment, he felt her set a hand on his back in what seemed to be a gesture of affection before she was gone again.


	6. If Only

Lunch time was awkward for Tina, who had decided to sit in the covered patio area outside. There she would attract less attention and could eat her packed lunch in peace. Settling for an empty picnic table in the corner, Tina pulled out a plastic divided container of grapes and baby carrots from the small cloth bag and began to gnaw at one thoughtfully.

It was odd to have people who never spoke to her suddenly be nice to her; and although she was thankful for the compassion, simply drowning out her thoughts in silence was all she wanted at the moment.

* * *

_The chartered bus had pulled into the McKinley High School parking lot just a few minutes short of midnight. Amongst the few parked cars was a police squadron and the distraught face of Mrs. Hudson, accompanied by a female officer. Finn's heart started racing at the sight, almost pushing his way out the door even before the bus itself stopped. The rest of the club had looked at each other curiously, wondering what was going on? Did something happen at school? Was someone getting arrested?_

_Finn was the first out the door as it slid open. _

"_Mom. What is this? What's going on?" He gestured to the car and the officer._

"_Finn, baby - can we talk to Mr. Schuester, please?" Her voice was shaking._

"_What is it? Is he in trouble?" He pressed, his voice getting urgent. _

"_No … no … we just need to see him … Can you get Kurt and that girl, Tina as well?"_

_Finn got desperate now, wanting to know why Schuester, Kurt, and Tina all needed to be spoken with. "Mom, just tell me what is up!" he said loudly._

_Emma, hearing the confrontation, stepped into the small circle. "Is something going on here?" she asked, concerned, "Mrs. Hudson, are you okay?"_

_Carole squeezed her lips together and shook her head, tears beginning to well from her eyes. _

_At this time, most of the kids had their eyes on them. All afraid to even ask what was going on._

_Will had helped Artie back into his chair before he saw the commotion. Alarmed, he jogged over from the bus and approached the group. "Mrs. Hudson - what is going on here? Everything alright?"_

_The slender dark skinned officer presented her hand to him, which he shook. She introduced herself, "I'm Rita Lovell from Allen County Police Dept." _

"_May I ask what is going on Officer Lovell?"_

_He looked from Mrs. Hudson who was sobbing quietly into her son's embrace, to the worried look Finn wore. The lady officer let out a slow breath and swallowed, it was obvious she didn't take any pleasure in what she was about to say. Her voice became quiet, as not draw any attention._

"_About an hour and a half ago, we had contacted Mrs. Hudson about an accident that involved the man she had been dating - Burt Hummel, you know him?"_

_Will nodded his head, "Of course, father of Kurt Hummel, one of my students." He scoured the group around them, looking for the boy, who had been helping Tina collect her garment bag, make up case and tote from the storage area under the bus. _

_The officer followed Will's gaze to the young faced teen who has a small smile his face, perhaps laughing at a joke he and the girl had shared. __**Such happy kids**__. She thought, __**And I'm so sorry for what I'm going to do. **__These are the times she really hated her job._

_She took a moment to choose her words carefully, "I'm afraid to tell you that due to the severity of the collision, Mr. Hummel is in intensive care and is on life support at the moment."_

_Finn hugged his mother close as she began to cry harder. _

_Emma grabbed Will's hand, she too affected by the news. "Oh God …" she breathed out._

"_and um …" Officer Lovell continued steadily, the hard part was coming up, "The couple Mr. Hummel had been riding with, Alex and Roberta Chang … they, I'm sorry … they were both passed away at the scene." _

_Will grew silent and Emma let in a shaking breath. Her eyes grew moist and she quickly wiped them away._

"_I'm sorry … I'm really sorry," Officer Lovell had said, "Doing this hurts me just as much, especially when children are involved."_

_Will broke from the group and went to fetch Tina and Kurt, who were walking with Artie as he rolled his chair to the awaiting van that his father was in. "Hey," he called softly, "Can you guys come over here for a minute."_

_They saw the somber expression on their teacher's face and their ongoing chatter stopped. _

"_Shue, you okay?" Kurt asked. _

_Without a word, he reached out placed his arm over Kurt's shoulders and took Tina by the hand, giving it a little squeeze. _

_Tina looked back at Artie who had throw up his arms in a "What the heck?" motion. _

_The two kids glanced worriedly at each other as they were led silently back to where Emma, Carole, Finn and the officer were waiting. The rest of the glee kids had huddled away at a distance, whispering. _

_For the hundredth time, it seemed, the age old question was asked, "What's going on here?" _

_Carole pulled Kurt into her arms, not saying anything. Judging from her red eyes and the way Finn avoided looking at him, he knew something wasn't right. _

"_I really don't like the looks of all this," he said warily, "Why are you all acting weird?"_

_One could tell his intuition was kicking in, "Seriously, this isn't funny…" _

_Having been able to steady her emotions, Carole finally spoke, "Honey, can we talk to you and Tina for a moment?"_

"_Why me?" Tina asked, confused, she too beginning to get worried. She watched as the officer take a deep breath, as if she were going to speak, but she cut her off even before the women had a chance to start. "Wait a minute," she looked at everyone's expressions and then began to breathe fast, realization was starting to come into her eyes, "Its mom and dad, isn't it?" She started to step back, "They are fine, right?" _

_Everyone remained silent. _

"_They rode to the competition together," she went on, her voice stating to get erratic, "Mr. Hummel and my folks … you need to talk to us because something happened, right?" She was starting to piece things together in her head._

_Carole approached Tina and gave her the same tight embrace she had given to Kurt, adding a kiss on the alarmed girl's forehead. _

"_There was an accident," she said quickly, her words thick with emotion, "Kurt's daddy is in the hospital and," Her voice began to quaver, "Your parents … your parents …." _

_Tina pulled away, "They what?" Her eyes were on the verge of tears, the corners of her mouth began twitching, "My parents what?" She asked again. _

_Will swallowed hard and lay his hand on her shoulder, she shook him off. _

"_They are in the hospital too, right? RIGHT?"_

_She looked from person to person, not certain of what she wanted them to say. But everyone's expressions told her exactly what words could not. _

"_No," she shook her head slightly, "No, No, No, No, NO!" She stood in place, wanting to run, but her legs were paralyzed under her. Her hands clenched into fists, her fingers digging into her palms. _

"_I'm sorry Tina," Will could not hold back any longer, he pulled her into his arms and held her, "I'm really really sorry." _

_She didn't move, she didn't cry, she didn't do anything. She fought to numb her self of all emotion. _

_Kurt crossed over and hugged her from behind, "Oh Tee, God I'm sorry." _

_He knew she must be wanting to die herself. His heart ached immensely already, but to know that one of his best friends has been figuratively punched in the stomach with the force of a cannon, he just wanted everything to just disappear. _

_If only he didn't pressure his dad to attend. _

_If only the truck worked that night. _

_If only they left earlier._

_If only they left later. _

_If only… If only … if only …_

_

* * *

_

"Tina."

"Tina."

"Tina."

"TINA!"

Shaken out of her stupor, Tina looked up to see Kurt standing at the table, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. She gave him a small smile and let him slide into the empty spot next to her. Silently, she slipped her arm around him and he in turn returned the motion.

"You doin okay?" he asked, laying his head on her shoulder.

"I guess," she said, "And you?"

She felt him shrug, He was wordless.

"You're very brave, Kurt." she continued, "I wish I could have been there."

A few tears escaped his eyes, but he didn't bother wiping them.

"We're alone now, Tee." He whispered, "We're alone - we have no one."

Tina rest her head on his and started to tear up as well.

"We got each other - don't we?" She asked in a daze, "Maybe each other is all we have."


	7. Tweet Tweet

**Tweet Tweet**

_The New Directions socialize via everyone's favorite social networking service, Twitter! This short but sweet chapter was rather hard to put together, but I made it!  
_

_note: Since FF does not allow the use of the "at" symbol, the & will be used in it's place.  
_

_

* * *

_

TitanGleek: No use guys, I said what I said and I mean it - No more football.

TitanRunningback: &TitanGleek: Karofsky is a dick, I quit too.

Puck_Head: There goes our team, not like we were anything close to descent in the first place.

Poppa_Wheelie: &TitanGleek: How's your fist?

TitanGleek: &Poppa_Wheelie: Kurt has it wrapped up in a red silk scarf containing an ice pack. Scared but comforted at the same time.

BrittBrittCheerio: Silk is made from silk worms. Cotton is from cotton mouth snakes.

CheeriLopez: &BrittBrittCheerio: You can Tweet?

1HotCheerMama: Britt tweets?

Single_LadyHummel: Hold up, Britt can txt?

Poppa_Wheelie: Hell has officially frozen over!

Single_LadyHummel: &Poppa_Wheelie: And she spelled everything correctly.

TitanGleek: Silk is really made from worms? Um, Ew …

Single_LadyHummel: &TitanGleek: is my hero, you are the best.

AsiaVampPrincess: &Single_LadyHummel: he is mine too. &TitanGleek: Thanks, Finn *hug*

GoldieStars: MY Boyfriend, the Hero of McKinley High!

TitanGleek: AsiaVampPrincess and &Single_LadyHummel: You guys are safe with me. Thanks, Tee.

GoldieStars: &TitanGlee: You are so brave - kiss kiss.

DeevahCedes: Props to my man &TitanGleek for standing up to Douchbag Karofsky!

ShyDancerInLima: &TitanGleek: Turned jersey in to Tanaka as well. Karo does not know where to draw the line. Jackass.

Puck_Head: &ShyDancerInLima: You Too?

CheeriLopez: &Puck_head: So who do we have to cheer on now?

Puck_Head: &CheeriLopez: You always got me! *waggles brows*

1HotCheerMama: &Puck_Head: You are so in love with yourself …

BrittBrittCheerio: Coach Sylvester says that being in love with yourself in like mental masturbation.

GoldieStars: Um …

Puck_Head: Ohhhh…okaaayyyyy

DeevahCedes: *blink blink*

Single_LadyHummel: TMI TMI TMI

ShyDancerInLima: God, my dinner was just ruined thanks a lot &BrittBrittCheerio

TitanGleek: &BrittBrittCheerio: Did we need to know that?

1HotCheerMama: BRITTANY!

CheeriLopez: That's it, we are disabling your twitter account!

Poppa_Wheelie: You know, I think it's time for my phone to charge now - turning it off for about an hour. Or until my mind is cleaned of that image - whatever it may be.

TitanRunningback: &Poppa_Wheelie: Ditto here!

TitanGleek: &TitanRunningback: Call me on the land line, Matt.

AsiaVampPrincess: &Poppa_Wheelie: Ditto on the land line, I gave you my new number, right?

Poppa_Wheelie: &AsiaVampPrincess: Yeah, call you in about in half an hour.

CinderEmma: &AsiaVampPrincess: Remember what we agreed on, dinner is no phone zone time at home.

Gleeful_SpnTchr: You kids are driving my phone batty - it's like a cricket got loose in our apartment with every tweet. And yes, Princess - no calls during dinner : )

AsiaVampPrincess: WHAT? YOU GUYS BEEN READING ALL ALONG?

Poppa_Wheelie: This just got weird …

DeevahCedes: &Poppa_Wheelie: Heh, tell me about it…

Gleeful_SpnTchr: &Poppa_Wheelie: What else you thought that year end contact sheet was used for?

TitanGleek: Ohhhh…

AsiaVampPrincess: *headdesk*

CinderEmma: It's okay, Tina - we won't embarrass you in front of your friends.

Gleeful_SpnTchr: Yet!

AsiaVampPrincess: *Headdesktimesthree*

Single_LadyHummel: &AsiaVampPrincess: You'll bruise yourself, babe.

CinderEmma: Okay, enough now, kids - our phones go off here from 6:00 - 7:00.

AsiaVampPrincess: *HidesUnderDesk*

Gleeful_SpnTchr: Princess, you come on out of your room or I'll get you myself.

AsiaVampPrincess: &Gleeful_SpnTchr: Okay, okay! Phone will be off and I'll be out … Geez! *headwall* : p

Single_LadyHummel: &AsiaVampPrincess: I'll be online later. IM me.

Poppa_Wheelie: &AsiaVampPrincess: Same here, see you then.

DeevahCedes: Whoo Hoo! Partay line AIM at 7:30PM! Be there!

CinderEmma: WILL YOU GUYS JUST QUIT ALREADY?

Poppa_Wheelie: Sorry, Miss P.


	8. The Dr is In

**The Dr. Is In**

_Author Note: Many apologies for the long wait. My laptop's hard drive had somehow malfunctioned and fried on me - So off to Geek Squad it went! I had to get a whole new hard drive and the info on it recovered. _

_Character Note: Dr. Joy - Based off of New York radio call in psychologist Dr. Joy Browne of WOR 710._

_REUPLOADED FOR A SLIGHT EDIT _

_

* * *

_

Her name was Dr. Joy.

Joy?

A youth bereavement specialist named Joy?

An acquaintance of Emma's, the two of them had met at a seminar on adolescent psychology a few years before.

Kurt was amused by the irony of the woman's name.

"I don't know weather to find that funny or just sick," he said, half sulking in the car ride over, "It's like an anesthesiologist having the name, Dr. Payne."

"Just give it a chance," Carole reached across the two seats in the small sedan and squeezed his knee, "If you don't like it, you won't have to go back. But I think it would be good for you to get some of your feelings out."

His youthful face twisted, "Maybe I LIKE keeping my feelings in," the teen mumbled, turning towards the window, "It's easier that way." He added, in a softer tone.

Exasperated, she knew she cold not argue with him. Although she understood that children needed their space and time to grieve, she felt helpless as to how to comfort him. The always confident and polished Kurt had been out of sorts since "it", as he would come to refer to the tragic day, happened. Even Finn had grown increasingly concerned when he noticed that his brother had made only a half-hearted attempts in dressing himself fashionably. And as much as he would not like to have admitted, he even missed the way the Kurt would make a sarcastic comment on his "Elmer Fudd" sense of style.

* * *

The boy's posture uncharacteristically slackened as Carole turned the car into the parking lot of the building ahead of them.

The community center at Ohio Regional sat on the top third floor of the outpatient unit of the small hospital. Both kids had cringed at the thought of having to meet with someone to discuss their situations with, but worse off, they dreaded having to go to a hospital to do it. Kurt himself would have rather been caught clothes shopping in Target than back at the place that taken all he knew away from him.

"_He won't feel anything?" he asked tentatively, head slightly lowered before entering his father's room, "Can we stay afterward?" _

_Joanne, a plump, dark haired woman hugged him tightly. "You can stay as log as you need," she said softly, "It'll be like he's going to sleep."_

"_Why do I feel like I'm failing him," Kurt wanted to cry, but the emotional numbness he held onto had put his tears on mute, "I'm so scared that I am. He'd fight to keep me alive, I know it. But here I am, just … just … giving in."_

_She shook her head, "Your dad would have wanted you to let go of your pain, he'd never want you to be held back because of him. He would have wanted you to keep going and be the best person he helped you become." _

_One lone tear fell from his eye as he listened to Joanne's words. _

"_You are his legacy."_

_A few days earlier, a representative from the local hospice had met with them through hospital referral. Joanne was a warm, grandmotherly women, quiet and patient as she listened to the concerns of the family before her. "Sometimes, the best thing to do is to let go," She told Kurt and Carole, "You see, since he has not passed on, your emotions are in suspended mourning and you have no where for your grief to go." They knew that Burt's consciousness could not be revived, but Kurt wasn't exactly certain that he was ready. However, he had to agree. He knew it for days. Joanne was right. He also knew the body of Burt Hummel was simply that, a body. A breathing, machine-run shell of the man that once was._

"_His spirit is not there anymore," Kurt mumbled, pausing for a moment, "I'd like to think that he left his body as soon as he could, so he can be with my mom." _

_Joanne released him, "Could be true," she gave him a sad smile, "He must have he missed her too much."_

_Stepping toward the door of the room, he turned back, "Will you come too?" He reached his hand out towards the older woman. _

_Taking his tightly in hers, she followed him close as he put his other on the knob and pushed through._

_

* * *

_

"I'm scared for her," Will glanced in the direction where Tina sat quietly in a hard plastic chair, staring at the floor, "Maybe it's too soon. Was this even a good idea?" He let out a flustered breath, running a hand though his hair, "I just … I feel … I don't know why it bothers me so much to see her this way."

Emma made an attempt to ease him, "It's because you care about her, Will. I care about her too, and I'm just as sacred," she said, allowing her soft her hand to run up and down his sleeve, "But we have to allow her to grieve. Letting her mope her days away isn't healthy. She needs an outlet."

They watched as Tina's head bobbed up and down rhythmically to whatever driving emo rock she had programmed into the tiny I-Pod shuffle, drowning out the rest of the world. Having been thrust into the all too unfamiliar world pseudo-parenthood, the young couple had to blindly stumble into the various trials of rearing a teenage girl. Both had dealt with adolescents in their many years as educators, but nothing prepared them for what emotional impact this would have on them both. They could tell she wanted to reach out for some sort of comfort, but Tina remained timid in any attempt to approach them. After her meltdown upon arriving in her new home, she withdrew even more - perhaps out of embarrassment. At first, communication was limited a few words here and there, but they soon found she was easily reachable via social networking. One would think it was odd to instant message a person in a room 12 feet away - but they knew to work with what they could, figuring she would come around in due time.

Although Tina would never admit to it, the impending threat of being whisked away from Lima by her aunt and uncle held her back from wanting to get close to anyone one.

Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury had been her two primary pillars of support in the days after the accident. And although she would never give second guess their decision to take her into their home, Tina was still astounded as to why they even stood by her even when all the well meaning extended family and friends slowly dwindled away. It was hard for her to not love the people who refused to abandon her and shown true compassion when she needed it the most, but she knew she had to guard the pieces of her already broken heart.

Yanking the ear buds from her head, Tina sat up slightly as she saw Kurt and Mrs. Hudson exit from the elevator and cross the small lobby to where she was sitting.

She smiled slightly upon seeing her friend, reaching out to hug him as he settled down next to her. "Did they drag you here kicking and screaming?" he asked under his breath, his eyes following Carole as she approached Will and Emma, embracing them both.

"They somehow talked me into it," Tina told him, speaking at the same volume level, "and I really don't want to say no and hurt their feelings."

Both quickly silenced their conversation and stood up as the adults approached them. Carole brought Tina into a tight hug, "You been okay?" she asked, "I been thinking a lot about ya, honey. You need to come on over sometime - we miss having you."

Tina, along with Mercedes and Artie had become a weekly guest in the Hummel/Hudson home in the months before. The four teens - Finn joining in on occasion, often met there for homework reviews, a movie night, or rehearsing glee club music.

She nodded and hugged her back, "I'm good, Mrs. H," was all she could think of saying.

Carole gave Will and Emma a concerned look over Tina's shoulder, the three of them noting the lack of newly acquired spunk that they knew the girl to have.

"So," Emma asked, turning to Kurt, "Do you like that idea we talked about on the phone?"

It had been decided that Tina was to continue her missed studies through the summer. Emma and Will, both being certified teachers would be tutoring her three days a week, with Kurt joining her if he wanted, both having missed the same amount of weeks and roughly the same set of classes.

He shrugged, "I guess it's okay. I know I didn't exactly complete all the homework that they sent me while … " he began to stumble over his words, "When …. you know … but I … "

Emma, who through on-going therapy, had become less concerned about germs on others. She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze, and held it momentarily, "It's okay, we understand." She would often consider what was greater - her own gut instinct to comfort someone, or her fear of being contaminated.

"It would only last for a month or so, just until you guys finish all that you missed. And we can make it fun," Will said in a brighter tone, trying to lift the mood, "Maybe I can toss in a weekly music lesson too, like a summer independent glee club intensive."

Kurt liked the thought of having private study in music, while Tina's small smile widened at the idea, "That DOES make it a little more appealing, I am beginning to miss glee club. Its just that it isn't fair that we won't be back next year."

"That does not mean you have to stop singing, Tee." Will assured her, the words slowly spilling from his mouth in near disbelief, "It's what you love right?"

She nodded.

He glanced over at Emma with a brow raised and his mouth slightly aghast. "Tina just gave us a full sentence," he joked to her, "We must be making progress already."

She beamed at him, both were pleased to see her get excited about something, after so many weeks of tears and silence.

The door to one of the meeting rooms they lingered by opened and a woman stepped out.

A look of recognition spread across Emma's face and she reached out to shake her hand,

"Joy, it's great to see you again." The two of them greeted each other warmly before turning back to the group, "Tina, Kurt - this is Dr. Joy, she will be working with you the next few weeks."

Tina and Kurt simply gave each other a reluctant glance, their previous smiles soon fading.

"Are you really a doctor?" Kurt questioned suspiciously.

She laughed at his confusion, "A doctor of psychology," informed him, "Doctor is just a formality. You guys ready to get started?"

"We'll be right out here if you need us at any time." Carole said as they began to file behind the woman.

Grabbing her wrist gently, Will stopped Tina as she shuffled behind Kurt into the room. "I'm proud of you," he said, "and I know you will be fine in there."

He kissed two of his fingers and touched her forehead with them, before letting her go. Emma slid under his arm and lay cheek on his shoulder, letting it rest there.

The meeting room door clicked closed and both felt their grip on each other tighten just slightly.


	9. Second Call

Author's Notes: MUCH apology for the very _very_ delayed update. After the start of the last chapter, three individuals I knew well had passed away - one of them my 92 year old grandmother (which was expected) and two of them were close friends in their 30's (COMPLETE shockers). Having stated that, I found myself reworking lots of the plot I had already had in mind. With these losses so close to home, it's a kick in the stomach to me as an adult - I can't imagine the pain of a kid going through it.

* * *

There was a pause before Will finally spoke up. "As much as we're tempted to," he sighed with a light laugh, "Standing and staring at the door would be completely unproductive and pointless for us."

Carole let out a small chuckle, "Kurt wasn't the happiest camper on the way here," She sighed, "and knowing him, he's probably scheming away in his mind to find a reason to get out of there."

"Tina wasn't exactly enthusiastic as well," Emma said with sympathy, "but she seemed willing. I'm just not so sure that she is ready to actually _talk_ about it."

The three adults made a beeline to a small table, where upon Emma pulled a Clorox wipe from a small packet in her tote.

"Hang on," She said quickly and began to scour down the surface and all three chairs surrounding it. Carole looked on in slight amusement.

"She's got a thing about germs," Will muttered to her, as her eyes grew wide, "But she's working on it."

"Ah …" was the older woman's only response.

When the table was at last to Emma's approval, they settled.

"I brought some paperwork we could look over," She pulled out a sheaf of papers and some thin booklets from her bag, "I began working on the kids' home school schedules and would love it if you had input for Kurt."

"Well, I know he has Cheerios every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 6 AM to 10 AM," Carole informed her, "And this goes on till early July where they will have a week off. That Sylvester woman is harsh."

Will nodded in agreement, "Whatever happened to summer vacation?"

Emma made few marks on her agenda as needed, "So that leaves us with Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday …" Her eyes scanned the paper she held, "We could do three hours of school on the week days, and have one and half a hours for music study on the Saturday."

A sharp trill interrupted their conversation. Will glanced down at the phone on his hip and he excused himself from the table.

He glanced briefly at the lit call screen before answering. He cringed inwardly, seeing that the number he had programmed into it earlier that that week was flashing now before him.

"Will Schuester speaking…"

A man's voice filled his ear from the other end, "Mr. Schuester, This Steve Cohen."

Will managed a pleasant demeanor, "Yes, nice speaking with you again."

"As with you."

"So what can I help you with this evening? Tee's in a counseling session at the moment but you can talk to her in an hour or so." He silently prayed that the call would go smoothly.

"Certainly, please tell her to do so." There was a lightness in the man's tone, "Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that Brenda and I will be coming down to Lima next weekend to oversee some of my sister's legal and property issues - also to spend time with Tiana, of course."

"Who?" Will found himself caught off guard at the use of Tina's given name, "Oh Tee - um, Tina. Yes, That would be great," replied with a forced enthusiasm, although it quickly grew into a tone of resentment towards the end, "She would be very happy to see some family. She doesn't have any in the immediate area."

"I know she's a little upset with us," Steve had noticed the tension, "But we'll make it up to her when we get there."

"Will you be staying in the area?" Will inquired.

"For the time being, we have possession of the town home my sister's family lived in, so we will be there for our week's stay - maybe longer if things need more time to be set in order."

"Of course, as long as you need - yeah …"

"I hope that isn't a problem with you is it?"

"She'll be starting home tutoring in the next week, but I'm certain we can make plenty of time for her to be with you guys."

There was a pause on the other end of the line where he could hear a woman's voice interrupt.

"Tell them about the package," the female voice warbled, "I sent it out this afternoon."

"Sorry about that," the voice chuckled, "We have an info packet for Tina's new school coming to her in the mail. Ever heard of the Crestlane Academy for Girls? Best boarding school in the region! I have a co-worker who sent his own daughter there and are thrilled with how she is doing."

A clammy feeling passed through Will at the words 'boarding school' and the thought of Tina being removed from his and Emma's custody was the last thing he wanted to talk about over the phone. Desperate to change the subject, he went with the obvious.

"So you any have kids of your _own_?"

"All grown up now," Steve said with a sense of pride, "Our daughters, the twins, are second year in college instate and our oldest boy just started pre-med at Florida this year. One of the best teaching hospitals in the country you know."

The man seemed to have a bit of chip on his shoulder - the BEST boarding school, BEST medical school. _Prick. _Will thought to himself, but had to give him credit for valuing education.

"That's quite ambitious, good luck to him." Will replied, "Sounds like Tina has great role models in her cousins."

"That she does!" Steve agreed, "Listen, it's really been great talking to you and I hate cutting this short, but Brenda ad I are expecting some company this evening. Can't wait to meet you and Emma, thank you so much for all you have been doing for our niece."

"Sure, no problem," Will was relieved to be wrapping up the call, "She's a great kid, you'd be proud of how she's been holding up."

"We'll be there for her soon enough, let her know she has us."

"She _has_ Emma and I." The words come out rougher than he had intended them to be.

"Of course … of course … and thank you again for looking out for her."

An awkward pause hung there for a moment, "Uh, so - please keep in contact, okay? Shoot me an e-mail before you come."

"Will do, Mr. Schuster - will do."

"I'll tell Tina you called."

"Much appreciated, thanks."

Will hung up the phone and shoved it back into the holster on his hip. He let out a long, anguished moan as she sank his head back against the wall he was standing against.

Carole was first to notice the look of worry on his face as he reclaimed his seat, "Are you alright? What is it?"

"It was the Cohen's," he told them quietly, "They are coming next week."

A small sound escaped Emma's throat, "Why?"

"Legal issues, property issues, that sort of stuff."

Her voice grew weak, "Are they going to … take her?"

He shrugged, "We didn't get around to talking about that. But they are sending her an info packet about the school they want her to attend."

Emma looked at the door of the meeting room, worriedly, "Are we going to tell Tina?"

Will shook his head, "She seems so sensitive right now, I'm scared to say anything." His words were soft, "Maybe we were just fooling ourselves that we could take care of her."

"Don't say that," Carole placed her hand comfortingly on his forearm that rest on the table, "No two people are better suited for her than the both of you."

He managed a smile, "That means a lot coming from you, a mother suddenly raising two boys alone."

She shook her head, "I'm nothing special. I made it on my own for a long time before I started seeing Burt, so I'm a veteran at single motherhood. Having Kurt makes things so much less lonely when it used to be just Finn and I."

"Kurt's lucky to have you," Emma told her.

Carole's gaze set upon some invisible spot on the tabletop, "No," She said, allowing the smallest of smiles to show through, "_I'm_ the lucky one."


End file.
